


In From The Cold

by somethingtreeish



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtreeish/pseuds/somethingtreeish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're cold and Ben is waiting at home to warm you up in the most fluffy way possible. Fluff fluff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Tumbler user fizzater!

"Oh my GOD, how is it this COLD right now?" You cry out to whoever may be listening inside your boyfriend's flat as you run inside and slam the door. You're in London for a conference and Benedict has graciously allowed you to stay with him. (Rather, he begged and pleaded until he realized you were laughing. You were just about to ask him if it would be alright but you couldn't pass up the opportunity to hear him beg for you.)

"Is that my lovely girlfriend's voice I hear shrieking into my home?" Benedict comes from around the corner and stops dead in his tracks and contorts his face into something calm and not at all like he's about to piss himself laughing.

Head to toe you are wearing:

-Ear muffs  
-The thickest knitted hat you could find  
-A scarf wrapped around your mouth and neck  
-Four shirts including a tank top, a t shirt, a long sleeve shirt, and a button up shirt  
-A knitted sweater  
-Knitted gloves with knitted mittens on top  
-The thickest winter coat you found in your friend's closet  
-A pair of regular underwear, a pair of leggings, a pair of thermal underwear, a pair of jeans, and a pair of skiing pants you bought on the way home.  
-Five pairs of socks, two pair of them Benedict's because your own stopped fitting after the third layer  
-One pair of glittery Ugg boots you bought on sale as a joke

Of course Ben can see nothing but the top layers of your attire but the bulk underneath that hints at the rest. Despite all of these precautions you are still shivering, unable to shake the cold from your bones. You let him know this.

"I'm cold." Too cold to elaborate.

"I can see that." He comes up to you and hugs you tight and you feel him flinch slightly when the cold of your jacket seeps through his warm shirt and touches his bare chest underneath. "Let's get you out of this armor and see about getting you warm, alright? I've got a surprise for you!"

You mumble from behind your scarf and you see him smile. He takes your thick gloved hand and leads you to his bedroom to help you change into something more comfortable. As soon as you enter you see all the pillows and blankets missing from the bed and you point and whine but he shushes you and starts peeling away at your clothes.

He manages to get the coat, the snow pants, and the mittens off before you refuse to allow him to take anymore.

"It's too cold, Benedict. I swear I have never been this cold in my life. My bones are going to shatter inside my body and I'm going to DIE. Do you want me to DIE?"

"Of course not, darling," he says, just barely managing not to laugh and roll his eyes. "Let's go to the living room! I want to show you something!"

You follow him, trying to move as much as possible to get the blood flowing into your extremities. You hop from leg to leg into the living room to see a roaring fire, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, and the most impressive pillow and blanket fort you have ever seen.

"Benedict! You are ridiculous! I LOVE IT," you yell as you clap your hands and dive head long into the opening of the fort.

You immediately wrap yourself in the blanket you have claimed as your own since the first time you came here, which is why, you assume, he's put it in. He walks on his knees to sit beside you, carefully carrying the mugs of hot chocolate. He hands you yours and you deftly take a sip, moaning as it warms you from the inside.

"This isn't the powdered kind," you moan to him.

"You got me," he says as he takes a sip of his own. "I got the recipe online. I thought I'd try something new."

"Well, good job. This is so nice." You both sit and sip your hot chocolate until it's gone and Ben takes your mugs out of the fort and sits them on the table. You've gotten warm enough to remove your jeans and thermal underwear and your knitted sweater, leaving you in your leggings, 3 shirts, your socks, and your scarf. When he climbs back inside, he throws your clothes out of the opening of the fort and lays back down, patting the ground next to him. You climb into his arms and he holds you close to him and his warmth seeps into your skin as you burrow your face into the crook of his neck. He holds you with one arm and with the other he runs his fingers through your hair, tickling your scalp and warming you up even more.

You lay like this for fifteen minutes and you can feel yourself start to drift off. You throw your leg over his waist and pull him even closer. You can tell by the soft, slow chuckles vibrating through his chest that he's about to fall asleep too. You pull your face back to look at him, his eyes closed and his lips smiling. He opens them slowly and you smile back at him and whisper:

"I love you. I just want you to know that. Not just for this, but for everything. I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

His face breaks into one of the biggest smiles you've ever seen and he puts his hand behind your neck and pulls you in for a kiss. It escalates quite quickly so that you've momentarily forgotten that you've just told him you loved him for the first time. Eventually he pulls back from the kiss and places several soft, warm kisses around your face.

Both of his hands now on the side of your head, he looks into your eyes and whispers that he loves you too. You kiss some more and readjust the pillows and blankets inside the fort for optimal comfort and you both fall into the most lovely sleep of your lives.


End file.
